Super Star
by hjbvbi
Summary: Kagome Is a Punk At Age 14 But Soon Moves Away When Her Mum Gets A Job Offering In Kyoto.So Kagome Also Has To Move But What Happens WheN She Comes Back A Superstar? Who’s That With Her? At Ag3 16? Will Romance Occur? Will She Reveal Her New Identity?
1. InTRoDuCtioNS!

Sorry Everyone but I cant update this story any more because

SuMMaRy- Kagome Is a Punk At Age 13 But Soon Moves Away When Her Mum Gets A Job Offering In Kyoto … So Kagome Also Has To Move But What Happens WheN She Comes Back A Superstar? Who's That With Her? (At Ag3 16?) Will Romance Occur? Will She Reveal Her Identities?

YoUnGeR AgeS (And Relationships/Statuses?)

KaGoMe HiGaRaShi – She is a punk and she has a crush on Inuyasha she likes to sing and to dance she is really pretty (Enough to become a model XD) Her Parents are famous for owning a heap of business. She isn't that popular because of She Hides Her Lasts Name. She is Related to KouGa (Brother/Sister but he lives with their father in Kyoto) Which means she is part demon Kouga and her have different moms same dad (But Since her mother was a Miko it mixed up her demon blood so she is a …. ?? VoTinG At End oF Page) Her Best friends are Ayame and Rin. And that's all for now? (14)

InuYaSha TaKaHaShi – Is one of the populars at the high school and going out with Kikyou. He likes to play football. When he reached high school he fell in love with Kikyou and forgot about Kagome. His Mom and dad are still alive and rich he has a good relationship with his older brother Sesshomaru. His Best Friend is JaCk and more but to many to mention. Parents are famous for owning a heap of business (15 and a half) Parents own a Famous line of clothing all over the world alone with the HiGaRaShi's

AyaM3 WoLFe – Fiery Redheaded wolf demon. Best friends with Kagome and Rin Can Play The Drums and likes to play hockey. She is a Tomboy but still pretty she is 15 and has two/2 brothers Ginta and Hakkaku. Her Parents are famous for owning a heap of business. Her brothers are friends with Sesshomaru.

SeSSoMaRu TaKaHaShi- Silent type very popular and has a brother named InuYaSha and his best friends name is Ginta and Hakkaku. He is a straight a student and he loves sports he has always liked Kagome but to proud to admit it (Till she left XD) His dad is still alive but his mom is dead. (16) Parents own a Famous line of clothing all over the world alone with the HiGaRaShi's

RiN TaKaHaShi- Is Popular because of her two brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and also because of her dad Inu-Tashio is a famous businessman. Best friends with Kagome Higarashi. Likes to Swim and Act. Wants to be a Actor and Likes to play the Electric piano? .15

KoUGa HiGaRaShi- Is The Brother of Kagome and has his own (Famous/ Well Known) band called -Th3 DaMMn3D- Kagome sometimes sings in them when she goes for holidays to Kyoto (Because they live with different parents not because they are split up because of different educational needs?) He is 16 and he owns a various number of Garages and models of cars all over Japan (and the WORLD hehe)

SanGo TaYaJii- Lives In Kyoto But moves to Tokyo After Her Parents Die In A Freak Accident with no one but her younger brother and her parents million-dollar company. The HiGaRaShi's adopts her so her and Kagome are sisters. She is very athletic and likes to play soccer with Kagome. She is a Black belt in karate and lots of other combat (She Excels in Body Combat But Kagome Excels in Weapon Fighting Such as swords, arrows, daggers and you get the picture).

JaCk HaRdS- Has A Great Athletic Ability and is best friends with Inuyasha Has A Brother In Kyoto who is in a band with Kouga. He Likes to Act and Swim Has A Secret Crush on Rin TaKaHaShi (LoL She Gotta Have Someone if she cant have SeSSoMaRu XD) But Doesn't have enough courage to ask her out because he is friends with her brother.

YuRa SaYuKi- Is A Controlling Freak Who Likes Inuyasha But Hates Kagome and wants to be a famous singer. She is head cheerleader and her brothers name is Naraku.

NaRaKu SaYuKi- Has a creepy personality likes to stalk Kagome. YuRa Is His Sister they have a very weird relationship and both have been charged with stalking offences (LoL couldn't help myself XD). He Is also good at Photography and likes to take pictures.

KiKYoU SaKARi- Lives in Tokyo but goes to a private school used to be best friends with Kagome and Rin but there friendship was ruined when she was attacked by NaRaKu she was sent to a private school for her own protection but wants to move back to a public school. Likes Volleyball?

MiRoKu MoNk- Is A Pervert and has the hots for Sango. Is in a band with Kouga who is like his best friend but he has to move back to Tokyo when something happens to his Brother JaCk?

LoOKs DeScRiPTioNs

KaGoMe HiGaRaShi- Layered hair with lime green streaks, that reaches down to her mid Back With a Fringe swept to the side. Bright Green Eyes with Purple Lining on the outside. She Is Tall but not that tall and she has a nice figure and a great face high cheekbones and nice Plump lips? Great Boobs (c – cup?)

InuYaSha TaKaHaShi- Long silver hair with two silver doggy ears which poke out the top of his head and nice muscles very athletic figure and he is tall and Hot very popular with the ladies. Gold Eyes

SeSShoMaRu TaKaHaShi- Long Silver Hair that reaches to around about his knee's and a well built body and he is a great runner? LoL Gold Eyes

RiN TaKaHaShi- Short BlaCk Hair that reaches to a little bit past her shoulder that is normally tied in a pony tail that hangs over her shoulder with bright pink streaks. Great Figure, which is good for her acting. Gold Eyes Good Boobs (b-Cup)

KoUGa HiGaRaShi-Has Long Black Hair Pulled back into a high ponytail with a brown sweatband wrapped around his head. Great Muscles (LoL) Green Eyes

SanGo TaYaJii- Has long brown hair that is layered and dyed with Purple streaks in it that is pulled into a high pony tail but often left out. Good Athletic Figure. Dark Chocolate Brown Big Boobs (D-Cup?)

JaCk HaRdS-Alright body but not the best still muscles though he has lightish brownish blackish hair that is kind of shaggy.

YuRa SaYuKi-Big Boobs (Fake) and a unhealthy stick skinny body. Brown Hair that goes to her butt.

NaRaKu SaYuKi- Creepy eyes and face. Red Eyes , Nice Body which is very creepy LoL . And Long Black Wavy kinda hair that has a purple tint.

KiKYoU SaKARi- Great Boobs, nice hour glass figure and wavy black hair that reaches her lower back.

MiRoKu MoNk- Great Body, Nice Tan , and Short black hair pulled into a small rat tail at the nape of his neck.

Well that's All For Now I Think LoL That's The most I have probably ever written LoL. Well review Tell Me What Ya Think

XoXo SaNGo MuMbo BuM

DeMon VoTinG 4 KaGoMe's DeMon PaRt ………

Dog / Inu

Wolf

Fox

Cat / Neko

Bird?

Spider

Devil Spawn

And Any others you can think of LoL


	2. Chapter 1

DeMon VoTinG 4 KaGoMe's DeMon PaRt ………

DeMon VoTinG 4 KaGoMe's DeMon PaRt ………

Dog / Inu

Wolf

Fox

Cat / Neko

Bird?

Spider

Devil Spawn

And any others you can think of…

Great Reviews For The Last Chapter XD But One Of The Reviews Kinda Had A Question, Which Was……. Fringe doesn't that mean bangs XD which I think would be related back to Kagome's Hair in the other chapter I meant a fringe that like a fringe that hangs over her eyes and is swept to the side…. Get it?

SuMMaRy- Kagome Is a Punk At Age 13 But Soon Moves Away When Her Mum Gets A Job Offering In Kyoto … So Kagome Also Has To Move But What Happens When She Comes Back A Superstar? Who's That With Her? (At Ag3 16?) Will Romance Occur? Will She Reveal Her Identities?

DiScLaiMeR; I Don't Own Inuyasha (But I Will Someday HeHe)

(Kagome or Her Mum haven't moved yet they still live in Tokyo and Kagome is still 14 and in year seven) and also (Kagome hides her last name so people don't know that she's rich so she goes by the last name of Sakari yes its Kikyou last name but she pretends to be related to her )

It was a bright sunny morning in Tokyo when they're where birds chirping happily until suddenly -SLAM- that was the sound of Kagome Higarashi's 25th broken alarm clock in a month.

"Wake Up Kagome" yelled Kagome's mum Koari from down the stairs in the kitchen

She had hair that reached the top of her shoulders that was curly.

"5 more minutes mom" mumbled Kagome still half asleep

"Don't make me come up there Kagome," threatened Koari

Kagome jumped up quickly and yelled "Im up Im up" as she walked over to her private bathroom and quickly had a shower and washed her hair and body with very expensive body scrubs and hair products. She got out and dried herself and went over to her walk in closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Which was a dark purple t-shirt that had 98 of teens are bringing Sexy Back , but im in the 2 that it never left and a pair of black 3 quartered jeans that had pockets and chains all over them with a pair of purple chucks. Her hair pulled into a low pony tail.

She went downstairs to where her mother was sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes she grabbed a plate and sat down and ate quietly until her mother turned to her and said "Kagome come home straight after school I need to discuss something with you "

"Okay Mama" said Kagome giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and going back upstairs when she saw that she still had half an hour before school. She walked around her built in lounge that was against her wall in her bedroom which was huge it had a King sized bed with satin silk sheets and pillowslips with a black and red bed cover. Against a different wall in her room she a small desk that had a black flat screen computer on it with a stack of PC games and Cds the desk had 4 draws in which one stored a wireless internet connection laptop and others with other random stuff and one with her I-Pod and her Side-Kick 3 Mobile phone (which she never showed of at school because that would just ruin her secret that she is rich so instead she take's a Motorola Razor Slide that is Gold XD ) and walked over to her desk and turned on her computer and downloaded some new song to upload onto her I-pod and also her own track of her singing songs.

When she was done she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to get a ride to school she had about 15 minutes to get to school she decided to get a ride with her personal driver Taka he had blonde hair and beach blue eyes he was 19. He used to be friends with Kouga he drove a white FPV F6. "Bye Mama going to school now" said Kagome walking out the door where Taka was standing by the car waiting for her. She smiled and waved as she got into the car he sped of towards the school full speed.

By the time they reached the school she had 10 minutes to catch up with Rin and Ayame. As soon as she walked into the gates she was bombarded with questions about her mums new clothing lines that are being released.. But not yet in a couple of weeks (LoL) "Hey is it true that Mrs H is bringing out a new clothing line for spring?" asked Rin innocently while Ayame just rolled her eyes and gave Kagome a Greeting hug "Yes Rin It Is" Laughed Kagome also hugging Rin and Ayame Back.

"Mad your parents are so cool" said Rin smiling as normal

"Yeah im glad my parents are who the are its just that cause they are.. Well rich people always have to ask for money and clothes and to try and always be your friend its just annoying im glad that im friends with you guys cause I can trust ya's " said Kagome looking at Ayame "Aww we love you to Kags" They said in unison smiling

"Geeze imagine if Yura found out who your parents really were she would absolutely freak," said Ayame laughing at the mental picture in her head

"So anyways my mums having a get together party for models that she wants to have modelling her new clothes you guys should totally come, " said Kagome

"Of course we love your mum," squealed Rin once again hugging kagome

"What are you Lesbians now to" said a sly voice from the side they all turned there heads to the sides to see Yura and her stupid posse.

"What the hell do you want you Slut" insulted Ayame not bothering to really listen at all Ding Ding Ding (Betcha Was Waiting For That LoL). Before Yura could answer she was interrupted by the bell "Saved by the bell" mumbled Kagome Ayame and Rin Giggled and Yura turned around and glared before heading to class. (Rin and Ayame have different homerooms to Kagome she has it with Yura)

"Well we will see Ya later Kagome" said Ayame and Rin as they started walking to their locker and home rooms "Cya" said Kagome as she turned and walked away towards her first class (with Inuyasha).

When she got there all the front seats where filled up except a seat next to Hojo, which was 2 rows down in front of inuyasha, or a Seat right next to Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru and she chose Sesshomaru. When she sat down she could feel eyes burning into her she turned around and saw Yura glaring as much as she could but she just brushed it of. Halfway through the lesson she dropped her pen so slowly she bent over to pick it up forgetting about Sesshomaru who was sitting right next to her or Inuyasha who was sitting right behind her. She heard a loud cocky voice as she bent over saying "Nice Ass Sakari" she froze it was Inuyasha

"Uhh Thank you?" she replied mumbling 'Perv' she felt eyes on her she looked up into molten golden eyes she gasped "Mr TaKaHaShi Please keep your comments to yourself" said the teacher Glaring at Inuyasha.

"Can I Borrow A Pen" asked Sesshomaru to Kagome she nodded and pulled one out of her Pencil case "Here" she said and smiled and met his eyes they stared at each other thinking

'Sesshomarus thoughts' -Kagome's thoughts-

'Her eyes are Beautiful' -His eyes are beautiful-

'I love the way she smiles' -I love his hair so much like Inuyasha's-

**Ding Ding Ding** 'Damn Bell' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome get up and walk away watching the way her hips Swung?

That's All For Now LoL Review Please

And Vote For Kags Demon ……

DeMon VoTinG 4 KaGoMe's DeMon PaRt ………

Dog / Inu

Wolf

Fox

Cat / Neko

Bird?

Spider

Devil Spawn

And any others you can think of…


End file.
